User blog:WikiBuilder1147/Light World: Sleep Descent - Sleepy Status Update 2
Hello, dear reader, and welcome to the second instalment of Sleepy Status Update. So far I'd give an overall completion rating of 20%. There is still a lot to do before the game is ready for even an alpha test release. Details are as follows: Music ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 15% The music is coming along well, although recently there has been a little lull in productivity. Hopefully, however, we will pick it back up soon. The following are ready to be/already have been imported into the game: *Entranced — alternate opening theme; *Amie's Journey — the main overworld theme; *Fighting the Darkness — main battle theme used for significant encounters and minibosses; *Hymn to the Virgin Mary — dungeon theme; *Monster Club — used as background music in the Monster Clubhouse in Dark Town; *Shadow Realm — boss theme; *Antithesis' Death Waltz — music for the final phase of the battle with Antithesis. *Dream Battle - General battle theme for regular encounters. Here's the list of other music tracks that have been created, but not yet remixed: Link to original soundtrack *Sleep Descent - Title Screen theme; *Mystical Happenings - First plays when Amie wakes up - unusual in that it's in 7/4 time; *Forest of Loneliness - A slow, steady uneasy song that plays in the Forest of Loneliness' main area. *Victory! - A simple theme that plays when you win a battle *Standing for the Light - The boss theme. An epic choir remix of Fighting the Darkness. *The Hinterlands - Mysterious theme that plays in the area outside of Dark Town; *Welcome to Dark Town - Dark Town's theme for the downtown area *Dinner is Served - Plays inside Count Lugoshin's Mansion. *Troll Groove - A jazz theme that plays inside the Clock Tower. *Masquerade Party - Plays at the carnival *All Hail the King of Spades - Plays at the Nutcracker Castle *Jack-in-the-Box - An alternative battle theme for the Nutcracker Castle area *Siege of the Nutcrackers - Plays in the deeper parts of Nutcracker Castle *Melancholy - Alternative dungeon theme *Hospitality - Plays in the scarecrow farm *Mischievous Little Gnomes - Plays in the gnome village *The Giant's Garden - Plays in the namesake area, such as around the beanstalk grove and the giant's house Additional music tracks: These were later tracks were created that don't have a defined use yet. *Devilry - A very frantic and epic song inspired by Tchaikovsky. Might be used as an alternative boss theme. *Troll Opera - A steampunk-inspired version of Troll Groove. Most likely going to use it in the town area outside of Nutcracker Castle. *The Little Flautist - A little piece I wrote today, inspired by the work of Eric Whitacre. It perhaps could be used as the theme of a minor character or a more tranquil location. *Monster Town - An alternative to the Monster Club theme. I dug up the MIDI file for a song I created maybe over a year ago, then added some additional sound effects. This song is pretty cheesy though, especially the beginning. *The Reprise - This one is an experimental idea I had. It begins with a slow introduction, then goes all epic and intense, and it also contains the leitmotif for Amie's Journey. No idea if this will be used at all in the game, but this might fit either the final dungeon or a trailer for the game. The song is unfinished though as I hit...well, I guess the term would be music block, so here's just the first half of it. Leitmotifs Kray: I've been working on a few leitmotifs. These are short themes that play during cutscenes and represent the theme songs of particular characters. They are meant to be looped. *Dancing Scarecrow - This theme is for Magne. It uses the same set of notes as "Hospitality" but in a minor key. I wanted it to sound like an elegy, but played in an upbeat rhythm. *The Royal Gambler - The theme song for Charlie. This particular melody will occur in many places throughout the Nutcracker Castle representing her influence and puppet mastery over the area. It uses the same leitmotif as "All Hail the King of Spades" and "Nutcracker Siege", both of which are influenced by the classic March from the Nutcracker. Art ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 12% Artwork is a little slow at the moment. So far we have only seen sketches and drawings of the human characters, courtesy of myself and one of Kray's mates. Another one of his friends has agreed to draw the monsters - you can view some of the work he's done in the video below at 0:25. LW_TitleScreen.png|WIP title screen featuring the artwork as cutouts. The backgrounds will features a similar coloring style, and some of the supporting characters will also be here. SplashFinal.png|The splash screen that appears before the game starts. Sketches Amie Sketch.png|Amie and one of her masks. She is mostly unchanged although she now has a background in acting. She retains her timid personality, and in-story, uses the masks to help with her acting. Bella Sketch.png|Bella and her doll which steals from ghosts. For now, I decided to drop the idea of the whole parasitical ghost demon. Didn't seem to fit anymore, and I also figured it would be best if all the characters were human just for consistency. The doll is a character of its own serving as Bella's conscience to counter her more aggressive, hot-headed personality. Charlie Sketch.png|Charlie holding her cards. Her outfit was redesigned to look more formal and princess-like. She still has glasses, but now they are just reading glasses which she puts on when doing math calculations. Think of her as the nerdy, yet formal type having an affinity for statistics and mathematics. 20160523_183254.jpg|Here's the new Savien. Savien's design remains mostly unchanged although greater emphasis on his plant-controlling powers was made. Magne_Sketch.jpg|Here's the design for Magne, one of the main antagonists. He's a vengeful, yet sympathetic character that was led down a misguided road after succumbing to Antithesis' powers. Colored Still have to do transparency, but these are the colored versions of the sketches. Amie Colored.jpg|Final artwork for Amie. Bella Colored.jpg|Final artwork for Bella. Charlie Colored.jpg|Final artwork for Charlie. Savien Colored.jpg|Final artwork for Savien. Magne Colored.jpg|Final artwork for Magne. Veles_Colored.jpg|Meet Veles, the enigmatic shopkeeper and one of the bizarre denizens of Light World. Story ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 8% The development of the game's story is picking up pace, jumpstarted by the introduction of Entranced *shameless pat on the back* Anyway, it has been unofficially accepted that Amie, Bella, Charlie and Savien are all now teenagers, trapped or willingly present in Light World for different reasons. I think that this current premise is far more interesting and makes the party characters a lot more three-dimensional. We also got Noble on board for story writing, and we put together a doc for all the most up to date story ideas. Here is the link: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1GDmYkMFve2WjoctT3S21kFJ8HRVx_Dww4hGGLMIjiu0/edit?usp=sharing We also have an opening narration written by Noble as well: There’s no star in the sky. The sun never sets because it never raised in the first place, and although a moon circles within the azure, it never falls below the horizon. It is a solitary, unreachable beacon that’s contained by the unending ether; it forever wanders, floating in the infinite blue sea, seemingly never finding its destination. The Surroundings? Illuminated by no apparent source. Twilight falls here at its leisure, illusively defying originless light. This place is both the Land of the Midnight Sun and the Land of the Highnoon Moon. Welcome to Light World. Enjoy your stay. //Original by ReachNetwork The stars are absent from the dark sky. The sun never sets because it never rose. The moon circles around and around the azure, never falling below the horizon, a lonely, unreachable beacon contained by the unending ether. She forever wanders, floating in the infinite blue sea, never finding her destination. The sky itself is illuminated by no apparent source. Twilight falls at its leisure, illusively defying the light's dominion. This place is both the Land of the Midnight Sun and the Land of the Midday Moon. Welcome to Light World. Enjoy your stay. //Revised recommendation from Wikibuilder Where the sky’s devoid of stars, the sun never sets because it was never raised. And although there’s a moon circling in the azure, it never falls below the horizon. The unreachable beacon contained in the unending ether, floats solitary; forever it wanders in the infinite blue sea, seemingly never finding its destination. The surroundings still reveal themselves, illuminated by no apparent source. Here, twilight can fall at its leisure, defying the dominion of the originless light. From both the Land of the Midnight Sun and the Land of the Highnoon Moon... Welcome to Light World. Enjoy your stay. //Final revision made by ReachNetwork COMMENTS: *There are no such words as "originless" and "highnoon". *I still reckon it should sound more poetic and abstract as in my recommendation. Just my opinion. Kray should have the final say in which one to use. — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 06:42, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Kray: I decided to go ahead and record myself reading it aloud to see what it sounded like. I did pitch it down by 10% to make it sound a little more epic, but in the final version, I'm hoping to get a guest voice actor (likely someone fairly well-known on YouTube) to do this. *Narration I'm looking to have the final version of the narration being a female voice. It would probably fit better and feel more mystical. Krayfish (talk) 16:04, June 7, 2016 (UTC) Programming and Meshing ESTIMATED % COMPLETE: 45% DanceClub2.png|The Monster Club so far. The colored floor tiles are animated, and the spotlights actually move around. The best part is that those Krayfish Logos are actually movie files applied to a texture. Yes, I figured out how to add TVs. On top of that, there's a one-time event where your characters order chocolate milk and a glass of water via dialogue, and said items get added to your inventory. LW Waterfall.png|A mock-up of the waterfall region that appears at the end of the Sleep Descent short story. This is the first area of the game to have platforming. The programming seems to be progressing quite well at this rate, with many of the game mechanics having been implemented now. However, there is still much more to be done, and the 3D meshes will obviously need some refinement before the game can be released. Lots of code segments do need to be redone for optimization, specifically the battle systems. For general details on the game, please see this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/104-lpfbsLKl2ln0T2RfCl3pDsTljimqUXdUMnOhVmzg/edit For detailed info on the game mechanics, please this document: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1KNap6SPz29JTh78ezzUKI3a422xEotkCKbebkMxo6t0/edit ---- Thanks for reading! — The Tim Man (TSW • AH • MGW • ' )' 02:32, May 31, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts